onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Naley
Naley is the fan-given name for the relationship between [[Nathan Scott|'Na'than Scott]]' '''and [[Haley James Scott|Ha'ley''' James Scott]]. Nathan and Haley first meet when Haley, Lucas Scott's best friend, started tutoring Nathan in math despite Lucas' disapproval. However, Nathan and Haley fall in love and are married at the tender age of 16 after starting a stable relationship. Despite many obstacles, including Nathan's parents, third parties and their always conflicting dreams, they're still happily married. These high school sweethearts have managed to stay together through life's ups and downs, and because of this they're considered by many to be the core couple of the show. Timeline Season 1 Nathan and Haley's relationship starts out as being a way for Nathan to get at Lucas, but soon after Haley agrees to tutor Nathan in math, they fall for each other and start a relationship despite their different dreams, ambitions and personalities. Their relationship culminates to their marriage. Season 2 As their marriage continues, Haley and Nathan seem to encounter more and more hardships as a young couple, realizing that their marriage might hinder their dreams; Nathan's dream being basketball, and Haley's being music. Many people get in the way, including Chris Keller, a selfish and arrogant but talented musician with whom Haley works. After many difficulties and fights, Haley gets a great offer to go on tour with Chris. This angers Nathan because he gave up a great basketball opportunity to be with Haley. Nathan gives Haley an ultimatum; him or music. Haley chooses music and goes on tour, leaving Nathan heartbroken and angry. Season 3 Haley returns to Tree Hill for Nathan, and after some time, they reconcile. Nathan proposes to Haley again, and they renew their vows. Season 4 Haley and Nathan are now seniors. Haley discovers she is pregnant while Nathan gets a scholarship at his dream college. Nathan gets into trouble with loan sharks, he and Haley have their first child: James Lucas Scott. Season 5 Haley struggles to raise her son as Nathan endures an accident that leaves him paralyzed from the waist down. Another issue in their marriage is the presence of Carrie, a local nanny they hire to babysit Jamie who tries to seduce Nathan and take Jamie as her own. Season 6 Nathan informs Haley that he has made it to the NBA and is the starting point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats. Season 7 Nathan helps a struggling Haley as she deals with the death of her mother, Lydia James. Haley also finds out that she is pregnant with their second child. She tells Nathan that she's pregnant and she thinks it will be a girl. Season 8 Nathan and Haley have a their second child, Lydia Bob Scott. Season 9 Haley allows Dan to stay in Naley's home. Nathan is kidnapped, leaving Haley distraught and panicked. Lucas returns to help Haley and, as per her request, he takes Jamie and Lydia back home with him. Dan, with the help of Julian and Chris Keller, saves Nathan but sacrifices himself, taking a bullet for him. In the end, Nathan and Haley are passionately reunited. Memorable episodes *1x08 - Nathan and Haley's first kiss. *1x19 - Nathan and Haley say 'I love you' for the first time. *1x22 - Nathan and Haley get married. *3x18 - Nathan proposes to Haley for the second time. *3x22 - Nathan and Haley's second wedding. *4x22 - Haley gives birth to their first born, James Lucas Scott. *6x24 - Nathan tells Haley that he made it to the NBA. *8x18 - Haley gives birth to their second born, Lydia Bob Scott. Children James Lucas Scott Jamie was concieved before the couple renewed their vows and wasn't planned and because of this and the car crash following their second wedding Haley kept the pregnancy a secret from Nathan for the first few weeks and once she told him he at first struggled have just gotten into Duke University but later in the day did the right thing and tried to help Haley. Haley had a healthy pregnancy accept when she was about 4 months pregnant she was hit by car but Jamie was fine. Haley went into labour during her valedictorian speech and deliever Jamie with Nathan at her side. He was named after Haley's father and her maiden name and Nathan's brother and Haley's best friend Lucas with his godparents being Lucas and Brooke Davis. Along with Lucas Nathan and Haley raised Jamie through college and because of this they all had a very close relationship with Jamie being very mature for his age. Jamie was always very close to his mother espiecally during Nathan's depression but during and even more afterwards highly idolised his father and wanted to be just like him and they were connected in their love for basketball with Jamie during high school beating Nathan's high scoring title. Lydia Bob Scott Lydia like Jamie wasn't planned although Nathan had expressed the wish to have another child and was concieved during Haley's battle with depression following her mothers and Lydia's namesake's death. And it was Lydia that helped to lift Haley from her state and during her pregnancy she was able to comes to terms with her mother's passing. Once Lydia was born she was always with her mother and spent most days with her but often wouldn't see Nathan for long periods of time due to his travelling and following kidnapping but once he returned he made it his aim to spend time with his daughter. Both Nathan and Haley had a very close and good relationship with their daughter. First Date After going to Nathan's parents basketball party Brooke read and note Haley had written to Nathan and realised she had feelings for Nathan so made it seem to Haley that Nathan had been passing around the note making fun of her deeply upsetting Haley and damaging her and Nathan's relationship despite him attempted to explain the situation she wouldn't listen to him. The next day Brooke went to explain and try to make it up to the couple by make Haley agree to go on a treasure hunt date with Nathan - although she never did Brooke went ahead with her plan. They were then sent around Tree Hill with a mission which once they completed it lead to another these included going to a underwear shop and buying something for each other. One of the stops was at a resturant to order each other their favourite meals were Haley claimed that mac and cheese 'was the food of the gods'. But once Nathan's friends arrived and he claimed Haley was just his tutor they weren't on a date Haley got upset and left. First Kiss Their first kiss came the day after their terrible first date. Nathan went to Haleys house to explain himself after she claimed he was only nice to her when they were alone. So Nathan told her he didn't admit they were on a date because he wanted to be the type of guy that was good enough to be seen with her. Haley responds by saying there is nothing he can do to suprise her so he kisses her. She then tells them that he shouldn't have done that but Nathan claims he wanted to and Haley jumps into his arms and they kiss more passionately. After this they begin a relationship. I Love You Nathan was the first of the couple to admit that he was in love with Haley. They were still on a bench waiting for the bus after Nathan had finished work. Haley was worrying about being a tease after Nathan had pulled back from kissing her eariler on in the day as she wasn't ready to have sex. But Nathan told her that he didn't want to push her and admits that he is freaking out about her tattoo but doesn't want to do anything to push her away and tells her sometimes he can't help it like he couldn't help falling in love with her. She then kisses him and tells him that she loves him too. Always and Forever Always and forever is the couple's 'catchphrase'. It was first used by Nathan in his vows during their wedding and since then the couple have often used it to express their love and comitment for each other. Some of the most memorable times it was used by the couple; have been when Haley used it the night after she returned to Tree Hill and Nathan replied that he did still love her just couldn't trust her, during the school shooting Haley used it to indentify Nathan and when Nathan returned following his kidnapping to tells Haley he loves her always and forever. Rain Kisses Kissing in the rain was an important part of their relationship and something they considered as 'theirs' as it was often when they were the happiest during there relationship. Some of the couples most important moments were surrounded by rain kisses - their engagment and first reconcillation. First Rain Kiss Naley's first rain scene was a 'make-up' scene. Haley was ignoring Nathan after she discovers porn on his laptop, and she is not ready for sex. Nathan waits for Haley outside her house in the rain, just to say hes sorry and that he loves her. Haley forgives Nathan and they kiss. Later, they go back to Nathan's apartment where Nathan proposes to Haley. Second Rain Kiss Their second rain kiss came after a storm hit Tree Hill while Nathan and Haley were at Nathan's house. They had only recently reconciled and took the time to discuss the faults of their relationship and how to fix it. This resulted in Haley telling Nathan that she wasn't proud of going on tour, because she didnt think he was. To prove her wrong and show that he was always proud of her despite the state of their relationship he went into the rain to retrieve a box containing magazine cuttings of Haley's achievements on tour. The wind blew them away but Haley told Nathan he didn't need them as she had her and they kissed on his car. Third Rain Kiss The third rain kiss happened after they decided to be a married couple again following the school shooting and death of Keith. Nathan wanted to make it rain in remeberance for their happiest moments together so took her to Tree Hill High School's football field where the sprinklers came on. This caused Haley to admit that she didn't know she could be so happy and they kissed on a picnic blanket in the middle of the field. Fourth Rain Kiss This kiss was a part of Nathan's fantasy while in the shower during Nathan and Haley's second seperation during their earily twenties due to his back injury sending him into a deep depression and Carrie interfering in the marriage and family. On the day of Lucas and Lindsey's wedding Nathan returned home and kisses haley. The 'dream' kiss was a reinactment of their first kiss in season 1, with the couple saying the same words. Fifth Rain Kiss Their fifth rain kiss happened following Nathan returing after his kidnapping. Nathan planned an evening for the couple together without their children to embrace their romance and past. They had a romantic candle light dinner where he served mac and cheese - Haley's favorite dish which she referred to as 'food of the gods' on their first ever date. He also gave her a cracker jack box like he did on their first tutor session which also contained a bracelet although a much more expensive one and he referred to his famous quote: "Don't say I never gave you anything." It then starts to rain so Nathan suggested they go outside; they went out and danced, and kissed. This was also Nathan and Haley's final kiss of the series. Cracker Jack Bracelet Bench 721OneTreeHill0539.jpg 103OneTreeHill0893.jpg 23 Tattoo While spending a fun evening with Lucas, it is revealed that haley got a tattoo of Nathan's jersey number (for basketall) and she admits that it is because she is in love with him. Soon after, Nathan sees it and it confuses their relationship, but Nathan later admits that it scared him because he doesnt want to pressure Haley to have sex. He also says that he ca'nt help it when he pushes her, and he can't help that he fell in love with her. Relationships First Relationship: ' *'Start Up: The Search For Something More '(1x08) *'Break Up: The Hero Dies In This One (2x13) **They were still married, but separated due Haley going on tour with and kissing Chris Keller. Second Relationship: ' *'Start Up: How A Resurrection Really Feels (3x09) *'Break Up': Running To A Stand Still (5x10) **Carrie was going in the shower with Nathan and Carrie kissed him. Haley wanted the divorce after seeing them together, but never went through with it and they reconciled three episodes later, stronger, and more in love. Third Relationship: *'Start Up': Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace (5x13) *They are still together in the end of the series, happily married with their two children, Jamie and Lydia Scott. Pictures 1039227 a325d489-cd13-42e0-9065-bf40e3974b39-naley.jpg NHFD.jpg NHFK.jpg RK1.jpg RK2.jpg RK3.jpg RK4.jpg RK5.jpg download.jpg images (1).jpg images (2).jpg images).jpg imagesk.jpg images (5).jpg images (60000.jpg images (7234567).jpg images (8).jpg images (9).jpg images (10).jpg images (11).jpg images (12).jpg images (13).jpg images (14).jpg images (15).jpg images (16).jpg images (17).jpg images (18).jpg images (19).jpg images (20).jpg images (21).jpg images (22).jpg images (23).jpg images (24).jpg images (25).jpg images (26).jpg images (27).jpg images (28).jpg images (29).jpg images (30).jpg images (31).jpg images (32).jpg images (33).jpg images (34).jpg images (35).jpg images (36).jpg images (37).jpg images (38).jpg images (39).jpg images (40).jpg images (41).jpg images (42).jpg images (43).jpg images (44).jpg images (45).jpg images (46).jpg images (47).jpg images (48).jpg images (49).jpg images (50).jpg images (51).jpg images (52).jpg images (53).jpg images (54).jpg images (55).jpg images (56).jpg images (57).jpg images (58).jpg images (59).jpg images (60).jpg images (61).jpg images (62).jpg images (63).jpg images (64).jpg images (65).jpg images (66).jpg images (67).jpg images (68).jpg images (69).jpg images (70).jpg images (71).jpg images (72).jpg images (73).jpg images (74).jpg images (75).jpg images (76).jpg images (77).jpg images (78).jpg images (79).jpg images (80).jpg images (81).jpg images (82).jpg images (83).jpg images (84).jpg images3.jpg 00000naley.jpg 131488.jpg 119317_1231445571091_500_281.jpg images (1)k.jpg images (2)m.jpg images (3)nn.jpg nn.jpg nathan-Haley-3-naley-19544847-1280-720.jpg One-tree-hill-season-9-episode-6-one-tree-hill-29212946-400-400.jpg tumblr_lh2tx0BRRv1qau8u9o1_500.gif tumblr_m0ol98VqGj1qk1lpco1_500.png tumblr_lta9ftBgVl1qbydgro1_500.png tumblr_m0oozfFuO11qk1lpco1_500.png tumblr_m0opcvhFwH1qk1lpco1_500.png tumblr_m0y0hb0Tq71qk1lpco1_500.png tumblr_m2bq3mKEtC1qk1lpco1_500.png tumblr_m2bqf5kWV71qk1lpco1_500.png tumblr_m2bqyvQ3zW1qk1lpco1_500.png tumblr_m07kdxsw4e1qk1lpco1_500.png NHT.png FinalRK.png Videos Trivia *For details of their wedding go to: Wedding of Nathan Scott and Haley James. *For details of their vow renewal go to: Vow Renewal of Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott. *Their 'catchphrase' is Always and Forever. *The couple's nickname "Naley" has also been used several times in dialogues on the show and was first used by Brooke Davis. Category:Pairings